


MCYT Problematic One-Shots

by HiPiTy_HoPpItY



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Bunch of messed up shit, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Trauma, Underage Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiPiTy_HoPpItY/pseuds/HiPiTy_HoPpItY
Summary: Oh look, another one.A bunch of probably shitty MCYT One-shots to spite my FBI Agent.Will Do:Just about anythingWon’t Do:Shit n piss cuz idek how tf I’m supposed to make thatWomen cuz I like gay shit ok
Relationships: All of them - Relationship, at least the gay ones





	MCYT Problematic One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like it? Read the tags you were warned :/

Guess what? It’s ANOTHER of the 30,000 MCYT Problematic One-shot Books out there, unique right?

Anyway, I know from personal experience that it’s suuuuper annoying to click a One-Shot book and the first chapter is this shit, but I kinda need requests so lol.

PS I promise my actual writing is more decent than this I’m just tryna get this part done with.

As the description said, I will only write about male relation ships because that’s what I’m comfortable with. However, if I get a lotta requests, I might do a few female ones too I guess.

Also I won’t touch scatt or piss kinks with a ten foot pole. Not to kink shame tho. Just because I have no fucking idea how that works.

With that out of the way, let us commence!!!


End file.
